


Wedding Invitation

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt asks Blaine to the Wemma wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Invitation

Kurt got out of the car and headed to Blaine's door. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Blaine didn't know he was coming. To be honest he wasn't even sure if Blaine was home. He was just hoping that as it was a Saturday morning Blaine would be there. Clutching the bouquet of yellow and red roses tightly, Kurt nervously waited as he heard footsteps approach the door. God he hoped this turned out well.

The door opened, revealing a pajama clad Blaine with no gel in his hair. "Kurt?" he asked, looking shocked. Kurt almost let out a laugh as he saw Blaine subtly pinch himself and jump. This just might actually go well.

"Hi" Kurt grinned. "I got you these."

"I- really?" Blaine asked in surprise. After a moment of gaping Blaine reached out and gingerly took the flowers from Kurt. "You ah, you can come in if you want."

"Thank you" Kurt said, stepping inside the house as Blaine retreated from the doorway.

They sat down in the living room after Blaine retrieved a vase for the flowers. Blaine sat in an arm chair nervously while Kurt sat on the couch.

"What… what're you doing here Kurt? I mean" Blaine's eyes widened in horror. "I don't mean that as a bad thing. I just, didn't expect to see you until the wedding?"

"I" Kurt breathed out nervously. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Blaine, I…" Kurt reached out a hand for Blaine's, stomach turning nervously until Blaine tentatively placed his hand in Kurt's. "Will you be my date for the wedding? I know we've been way out of sync lately" Kurt rushed to explain. "But I think we're ready to get on the same page again. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to be at their wedding and not have you as my date."

"Really?" Blaine asked looking astonished. "What about… what about Adam?"

"He's…" Kurt trailed off but hurried to explain as Blaine began to pull his hand away looking somewhat confused and hurt. "We broke up two weeks ago. He's not who I want. He's nice and all, I think the two of us will be good friends, but he's just not, well, he's not you." Kurt finished, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

Blaine looked as though he was restraining himself from either crying or kissing Kurt. Probably both. "Yes. I would love that. As long as you pick me up." Kurt threw him a questioning look. "I might've had my car privileges revoked last week for staying out too late with Tina at the Sadie Hawkins dance…"

Kurt laughed. "Sure, I can pick you up. It's only fair as I asked you to be my date."

Blaine's face lit up with a grin before he suddenly stood up, dropping Kurt's hand in a panic. "KURT! I'M IN MY PJ'S AND MY HAIR IS A MESS. HOW COULD YOU LET ME ALLOW YOU TO ASK ME TO A WEDDING LOOKING LIKE THIS."

Blaine ran to the stairs in a frenzy while Kurt snickered behind him "Just come back downstairs quickly so we can talk?"

"Kurt. Look at me ok, PRIORITIES I look like a sea monster." Kurt heard yelled back to him as Blaine stumbled up the stairs. "Just don't leave before I come back."

"I've got all day" Kurt said with a smile, hearing Blaine slam a door close and a shower turn on. This had definitely gone better than planned.


End file.
